RTD One Direction Songfics
by AsianLovePandaSIU
Summary: One Direction Songs mixed with RTD YEA BUDDY


Moments Tynka

**(Rated K+)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song or Shake it Up nor the characters**

**A/N:So you guys PROBABLY hate me for being idle for so many freaking months. Don't worry I am too! SydneySanity still remembers me...Weird right? I've became a ghost on this website and she still remembers. I seriously will update **

**Anything Is Possible**

**How Can I Tell You**

**What Is This Feeling**

**THIS WEEKEND!**

**They are 23&22 in this fanfiction.**

**So to get your guys' mind off it I decided to write a little SongFic of One Direction. If you don't know probably didnt I'm a Directioner and I seriously wanted to make this for a long time for Tynka because I haven't seen a good Tynka fanfic in a while! I see everyone is making Runther and DeCe but what about my Tynka feels? Anyway let's do this**

**READY?**

**STEADY?**

**NO!**

Ty's POV

I sat there in the hospital room. Cold, blank, pitiful place. This was no place for the girl I loved. I never got to tell her how I felt. She could be dying right now in that hospital bed right now. And I didn't even tell her how I felt.

Her eyes, closed tightly. Covering her beautiful hazel eyes. Her blonde hair down, slightly wavy, embroidering her shoulders and back. Her warm radiant glow is gone. Only to be replaced by a horrifying shade of white. I hate seeing her like this. She doesn't deserve this...

"Ty?", Rocky asked.

I turn around her to see her hands linked with Gunther's. These two were a happy bunch. I wish Tinka and I were like them.

"Rocky and I both know how dearly much you love my sister.", staring blankly at me with caring eyes.

If I had a brother I wish it would be Gunther.

I nod my head and let out a shaky breath.

"I would gladly accept you to our family...", Gunther smiled sadly.

I took both of their hands and squeezed them. I enveloped them into a loving hug.

"Tinka loves you too...", Rocky whispers.

Just then as we pull away I hear Tinka's weak voice.

"Ty...", looking up at me with weary eyes.

I went by her side and squeezed her cold, hard hand.

"I'm here.", stroking her hair.

"I won't be here for long.", she managed to gasp out.

"Tinka... Don't say that you'll be fine!", I protested.

I turned to Gunther and Rocky. Rocky had a single tiny tear run down her face. Günther held her into a hug and he too cried.

"I'm only here to tell you something I kept ever since we were young..", she took in a breath of air.

"Tell me then...", I looked into her know brown eyes.

They changed frequently. Whenever they're brown it's never good.

"Ty, *breath* I always... Always loved you.", Tinka could barely breathe.

I felt a warm tear slide my cheek. Something that only happened at times of dear depression.

"I Love you too...", hugging her.

"Promise me that you won't forget me?", her eyes getting heavier every second.

I heard Rocky and Gunther sniffle behind me. Then Deuce and CeCe came in also in tears.

"It would be impossible for me not to..", looking into her eyes.

She smiled faintly. Her eyes almost to a close.

"Goodbye everyone. I love you all.

Rocky you've been a great sister to me.

Gunther you were the best brother in the world.

Deuce you were a great friend to me.

CeCe you know how to calm me down and make me laugh like no one can do.

Ty... You were the only guy I truly loved.

Goodbye everyone..", everybody gathered around either hugging Tinka or holding her/each other's hand.

"Tinka please don't leave.", I let out a shaky breath.

Her heart monitor went off crazily, and she also.

"DOCTOR! NURSE!", Rocky yelled.

The doctor came in with a few nurses.

"Please get out we can not have anyone in here!", they shooed us out the room.

We stood there watching the doctors trying to revive Tinka. Sadly, it never worked. Few minutes later... Tinka's heart stopped beating. Everyone was hugging except for me.

I ran out of the hospital. Everyone calling out my name begging me to come back... It can't happen now. I got into my car and speeded home.

I got to my apartment and slammed the door shut.

**Shut the door, turn the light off**

**I wanna be with you**

**I wanna feel your love**

**I wanna lay beside you**

**I cannot hide this even though I try**

I went to my bedroom and landed on my bed with a thud. I started bawling my eyes out. I stared at a picture of Tinka and I on my nightstand. I just wanted to be with her. Wrap my arm around her assure everything is alright.

**Heart beats harder**

**Time escapes me**

**Trembling hands touch skin**

**It makes this harder**

**And the tears stream down my face**

As I start to flashback to the hospital a bunch of memories flooded back.

There I was in there 5:40 looking blankly at Tinka. I never noticed how long I was when I turned back to the clock and to see it was 6:05 already. I took my trembling hand and touched her cold, hard hand. As I realize if Tinka died I have no purpose, only Rocky and my family. A warm, salty tear raced down my cold cheek.

**If we could only have this life for one more day**

**If we could only turn back time**

Another flashback came back...

"Ty! Stop!", Tinka laughed.

"C'mon Tinka!", I pulled her to the water and threw her in.

"You're crazy you know?", she laughed.

"You still love me right?", I asked.

"OF COURSE!", as we start running across the beach.

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

The time flashes by when I spent the last few days of Tinka's life with her.

It started all over again...

"Ty... *breath*...I've always... always loved you..", Tinka said.

I finally had the urge to say it. Those three little words...

"I love you too...", hugging her ice cold body.

**Close the door**

**Throw the key**

**Don't wanna be reminded**

**Don't wanna be seen**

**Don't wanna be without you**

**My judgement is clouded**

**Like tonight's sky**

I lay there, staring at the closed door. I stared at the picture of Tinka and I and threw it at the door. I never want to be reminded about her. I can't take it. At the same time I can't be without her... I stared out the window to see the night's sky. Clouded, just like my judgement.

**Hands are silent**

**Voice is numb**

**Try to scream out my lungs**

**But it makes this harder**

**And the tears stream down my face**

It's been a few weeks. We were at Tinka's funeral. I was in a white suit with a blue long tie. I quietly sat there with Rocky beside me.

Rocky was in a corset short blue and LimeGreen Dress. CeCe was inter same style as Rocky with hot pink, and crimson.

Gunther was at the podium asking for volunteers. I raised my hand everyone eying me as I stood up to get onto the podium.

As I spoke about Tinka and all of out times together when it came to foreclosure my voice was numb and my hands were silent. The exact opposite...

"T-Tinka I w-will always...L-L-love you...", I managed to croak out as the tears streamed down my face. Wanting to scream so badly...

**If we could only have this life for one more day**

**If we could only turn back time**

I wish she never had stroke... I wish I was there with her... I wish I could change the time...

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

As everyone finished their memories and dedications to Tinka everyone stood up and grabbed 4 roses. Rocky, CeCe, Deuce, Gunther, their parents and I got 4 red roses and 1 white rose.. We all gathered around Tinka's coffin...

**Flashes left in my mind**

**Going back to the time**

**Playing games in the street**

**Kicking balls with my feet**

**Dancing on with my toes**

**Standing close to the edge**

**There's a pile of my clothes**

**At the end of your bed**

**As I feel myself fall**

**Make a joke of it all**

All of our memories fell into my mind. I was there standing at the park when she was 17 and I was 18...

I was playing soccer all over the street and playing around with Deuce, and Rocky. As I notice Tinka looking at us smiling...

"Wanna play?", I ask.

"Sure.", she smiled.

I took her hand and we all played together the entire afternoon.

It then switched to our first date. As our toes gently tapped onto the floor to the beat as we danced. Looking into her beautiful sparkling eyes.

When Tinka and I got home late from pizza and dancing I lay her down and I left my jacket at the end of her bed. Telling her I was here. I remember smiling at her.

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

As everyone gently placed their roses at the coffin. Everyone making a special spot for the white roses little by little it was almost our turn... I don't want you to leave...

**You know I'll be**

**Your life, your voice your reason to be**

**My love, my heart**

**Is breathing for this**

**Moment in time**

**I'll find the words to say**

**Before you leave me today**

As we got there CeCe and Deuce went first on the sides. Mr and Mrs Hessenheffer went also in the sides. Rocky and Gunther to the 2nd to Last. I was finally the last one and gently placed the red roses around her frames. I planted the white rose in the middle of the white roses. I gently kissed the image of Tinka between the glass.

Dont leave me forever...

I saw the coffin drag down to the ground. I'll never forget you.

* * *

5 years later...

I went to Tinkas coffin with my 3 year old daughter.

"Hey Tinka... This is Star...", introducing my daughter.

"Daddy, who is this?", my daughter asked.

"Daddy's best best friend...", staring at my Tinka.

"I still remember you...", I stared at it.

I kissed the stone and laid a white rose on top of Tinka's name and got my child and left. Reminding myself to come back tomorrow..

**Isn't that sad... Oh well hope you liked it 3 **

**Mwahhh**

**I'm out peace out SUCKAS**


End file.
